sonnyfandomcom-20200213-history
A.I. Exclusive Abilities
, an ability in Sonny 1, which is not available to Sonny.]] This page lists all abilities that cannot be used by Sonny. Sonny *BlackOut *Cell Reformation Shaman *Dark Regen *Decay (Sonny) *Doctor's Fury *Earth Smash *Electro Bolt Med *Emergency Heal *Fate (Sonny) *Ice Strike *Ignite *Mana Bomb *Medic Heal *Paladin Heal *Pally Intervention *Power Up *Rage *Re-Energize (Enemy Skill 1) *Re-Energize (Enemy Skill 2) *Re-Energize (Enemy Skill 3) *Shadow Blend (Sonny) *Shatter Bolt2 *Strike *Super Heal (Sonny) *SWAT Fire *SWAT Heal *SWAT Ray *Void Mob *Water Bolt *Water Heal *Water Regen *Zombie Poison Sonny 2 *Aggravate *Aim for the Heart *Analysis *Antidote *Apple Throw *Apprehend *Assault Tactics *Aura of Restraint *Auto Swing *Auxillary Power *Bad Smell *Bad Trip *Banana Lure *Bayonet Rush *Be Seated *Big Heal *Black Metal *Blade Shield *Block (Sonny 2) *Block Damage *Block Healing *Blood of the Enemy *Body Armour *Buff 1 *Burning Acid *Canine Instincts *Caretaker *Chains of Justice *Chloroform *Clumsy *Collapse *Condemn *Council Enrage *Council Nuke *Council Shield *Cover Fire (Version 1) *Cover Fire (Version 2) *Cunning Gambit *Cyanide *Dark Echoes Baron *Dark Heal *Dark Omen *Dark Rage *Death Sentence *Debilitated *Decay (Sonny 2) *Deep Burns *Digitalis *Disarm *Diseased *Disrupt (Enemy Skill) *Distract *Doctor's Watch *Donuts *Doom *Drop a Soap *Drop a Soap2 *Drunk *Dull Senses *Dux Electro *Dux Heal *Dux Leading Strike *Energy Drain *Energy Phase *Epinephrine *Equality *Expose Enemy *Failing Courage *Faithless *Fate (Sonny 2) *Feel da Reggae *Fire Shield *Fire Strike *Fireball *First Aid *Flawed Design *Flower Power *Force of Justice *Forceful Entry *Freeze Police *Fuzzy Inside *Garrote *Good Trip *Gouge *Greater Purpose *Groggy *Guardian (Skill) *Guardian Shield *Heal (Version 1) *Heal (Version 2) *Heart Attack *Heavy Burns *Heavy Guns *Heavy Punishment *Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch *Holy Scars *Honor and Duty *Howl of the Ancestors *Icy Blood *Icy Rage *In Contempt *Inconspicious *Infect Hydra *Infected Wound *Infecting Bite *Injection *Investigate *Iricin *Iron Jaws *Ironfist *Isolate *Judge's Hammer *Jugular Grasp *Justice *Justice Be Done *Justice Done *Kill *Klima Heal *Life *Light's Will *Liquid Veins *Lupine Bleed *Lupine Recovery *Magistrate *Mark for Death *Mark for Fire *Mayor Enrage *Med Buff 1 *Med Buff 2 *Medidtate *Medidtate Hydra *Mend *Midnight Oil *Mutate *Night Stick *Overdose *Overexertion *Peace *Peace and Love *Pepper Spray *Perfect Aim *Perfume *Persecute *Pity (Version 1) *Pity (Version 2) *Planned Assault *Poisoned Blade *Potent Toxin *Prayer *Pre Fate *Pre Fate 2 *Preparation *Pursuit *Rabies *Rake *Recovery *Recuperate *Roach Vitality *Robot Mana Bomb *Robot Shield *Salvation Aura *Salvation Heal *Sanctified Armor *Seek and Destroy *Sentence *Serious Business *Set-Up *Setup *Shadow Infusion *Shadow Nuke *Shadow State *Shatter Bolt (Sonny 2) *Shell Aura *Shoot (Version 1) *Shoot (Version 2) *Shrapnel *Sic *Snipe (Version 1) *Snipe (Version 2) *Snipe Buff 1 (Version 1) *Snipe Buff 1 (Version 2) *Solid Evidence *Soul Strike *Spire *Spiritfist *Steroids *Strength Shield *Super Heal (Sonny 2) *Super Nuke *Surprise Shot *Sweep Clean *Team Sacrifice *Throw Knife *Thurman Impair *Tick Tock *Tie Dye *True Form (Version 1) *True Form (Version 2) *Un-Enrage *Unity *Vicious Paws *Vicious Strike (Enemy Skill) *Void (Sonny 2) *Vulpes Dolosus *Werezombie *Whiplash *Wicked Claws *Withdrawl *Wound (Sonny 2 Enemy Skill) *Wrath Aura *Zap *ZPCI Shell (Version 1) *ZPCI Shell (Version 2) Category:Abilities Category:Abilities (Sonny) Category:Abilities (Sonny 2) Category:Sonny Category:Sonny 2 Category:A.I. Exclusive Abilities